Relationshi(t)p
by StuckNote
Summary: Menghindar untuk dikejar. Sengaja. Hinata hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang tengah ia jalani bersama dengan Sasuke. Keingintahuannya akan arti dirinya di dalam hidup Sasuke. Naluri seorang wanita untuk dijadikan prioritas. Yaa, hanya itu. (#WordsForU #StartingWave) (Ending Wave oleh Ozellie Ozel).


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Standar warning, Out Of Character, Typo(s) yang tak terhindarkan, AU.**

 **(#WordsForU #StartingWave)**

.oOo.

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berteriak dan memukul kepala orang yang berada tepat di depannya ini, orang yang dengan seenaknya menyeret Hinata ke tempat ini. Tempat sepi. Catat! Tempat sepi!

 _God_ , ini anak mau ngapain sih?

Kenapa juga mereka harus berada di belakang sekolah dengan posisi yang agak sedikit berdekatan ini. Bukan apa-apa, ini sepertinya Hinata mulai berpikiran negatif.

Memangnya apa yang sedang Hinata pikirkan?

Hinata sedikit meringis, merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang sangat erat dan sedikit menyakiti pergelangan tangannya. Si Uchiha Sasuke ini maunya apa sih?

"Oke, Sasuke. Lepaskan!" Mengingat Sasuke tidak ada inisiatif untuk melepaskan tangannya, Hinata mau tidak mau harus bersuara.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata, tetapi tetap mengarahkan pandangan yang mengintimidasi kepada Hinata. Hinata cuek membalas Sasuke dengan tatapan malas dan penuh tanya. Iya, penuh tanya.

"Sekarang, katakan. Kau tidak mungkin repot-repot menyeretku hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting, bukan?"

Sungguh, Hinata jengah dengan tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

"Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau mau kan datang ke rumahku?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena memang sudah seharusnya begitu." Sasuke akui, berhadapan dengan Hinata tetap tidak akan semudah itu.

Hinata itu rumit dan akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa Hinata makin bertingkah menyebalkan. Sengaja menghindar darinya tentu saja itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa ya memintaku dengan cara yang wajar? Tak perlu menyeretku kesini!"

"Aku bisa saja seperti itu jika kau tidak menghindariku."

"Menghindarimu, Uchiha? Hahahaha, untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Hah?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, melihat sampai sejauh mana permainan Hinata.

Uchiha dia bilang? Kheh, sejak kapan dia mulai memanggilnya seperti itu lagi?

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau mau saja kuajak bertemu dengan ibuku."

Hinata hanya melirik bosan. Tidak, ia tidak akan semudah itu menuruti si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kutanya Uchiha, kenapa harus aku?"

"Ibuku ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang sedang dekat denganku, dan kau pun tau kalau itu kamu." Sasuke ingin memperjelas posisi Hinata disini, di dalam kehidupannya.

"Lucu sekali kau bilang bahwa aku dekat denganmu. Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Sakura atau si Karin-karin itu, bukankah mereka juga dekat denganmu?" Hinata siap meledak kapan saja, meluapkan apa yang membuatnya menghindari Sasuke.

Yaa, Hinata memang sengaja menghindar dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan Hinata. Siapa tadi yang Hinata sebut? Sakura dan Karin? Oh, mulai dari sini Sasuke sudah agak bisa bersikap tenang, setidaknya dia tahu penyebab renggangnya hubungan dia dengan Hinata.

"Besok sepulang sekolah kita ke rumahku."

Tegas. Sasuke mengatakannya dan langsung pergi, menyisakan Hinata yang entah kenapa merasa setengah kesal setengah senang. Aneh.

.oOo.

Hari ini Hinata bertekad untuk tidak lagi menghindari Sasuke. Oke, ia akui bahwa ia memang kekanakan. Marah tanpa alasan yang jelas kepada Sasuke. Tetapi sungguh, Hinata melakukan ini karena dia lelah, lelah dengan hubungan antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan terdengar, Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke yang berada di barisan belakang. Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan _smartphone-nya_ dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit kesal.

Hinata mengeluarkan _smartphone-nya_ juga, mati-matian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Duuh, dirinya ini kenapa sih? Baru kemarin menjauh dari Sasuke, hari ini malah terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Hinata sedang tidak akur ya dengan Sasuke?"

"Hah?" Teman sebangku Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, mengajukan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat dahi Hinata berkerut.

"Habisnya, biasanya kalian kan nempel terus."

"Sasuke itu menyebalkan, Iya 'kan Ino?" Hinata meminta persetujuan dari temannya itu.

"Karena?" Ino malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas, tapi Hinata mengerti arahnya.

"Dengan tampangnya yang seperti itu, dia bisa saja 'kan menarik gadis mana pun untuk mendekat?"

"Wajahnya memang terlalu tampan sih, wajar saja 'kan. Tapi Hinata, kukira kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, kau tau 'kan maksudku? Kalian itu sudah saling mengenal cukup lama looh." Ino benar. Seharusnya Hinata terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sasuke yang menarik perhatian gadis-gadis memang hal yang sudah biasa. Tetapi kali ini Hinata merasa sebal.

Kali ini Hinata merasa cemburu, sangat amat cemburu.

"Ino, aku tidak ikut ke kantin yaa."

"Kenapa?" Ah, Ino pakai bertanya segala. Dia sudah tau 'kan maksud Hinata itu apa.

"Sasuke."

"Oh, mau memperbaiki hubungan yaa? Okedeeeh. Sukses ya!"

Saat bel istirahat terdengar Ino langsung keluar kelas dan Hinata tengah ragu untuk beranjak menuju meja Sasuke, alhasil dia hanya duduk mematung di kursinya.

.oOo.

Niat Hinata untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke saat istirahat telah gagal. Sekarang, justru Sasuke yang bertingkah seolah tidak mengenalnya, tidak mempedulikannya.

Oh, apakah pada akhirnya Sasuke merubah pikirannya dan mengajak gadis lain untuk ia pertemukan dengan Ibunya? Seketika Hinata mengingat gadis berambut merah dengan potongan nyentrik itu, Karin. Tadi, Hinata melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke di depan kelas.

Hinata jelas marah. Terkesan egois memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hinata terlanjur menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya, bukan gadis manapun, apalagi si Karin itu.

Hinata bodoh. Sengaja menghindar hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana Sasuke mengejarnya. Sungguh sangat bodoh sekali.

Sekarang, setelah puas menghindari Sasuke, dia malah berharap dapat bersikap seperti biasa lagi dengan Sasuke.

Lihat saja, Hinata dengan percaya dirinya yakin bahwa setelah ini ia dan Sasuke akan kembali seperti biasa. Yaaa, seperti biasanya.

Tapi...

Memangnya Hinata ini siapanya Sasuke?

Tepatnya...

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata ini siapanya?

.oOo.

...

 **To Be Continued**

...

 **A** **/N:** Waaah, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku publish cerita lagi. Hahaha sengaja pengen ikut ngeramein event-nya, udah lama juga gak nulis, jadi yaa gini deh jadinya. Mohon dimaklumi yaa. Ngebuat cerita tapi sekaligus penasaran sama ending ceritanya nanti bakal kaya gimana. Event-nya keren, warbyazahlah yaaa. Oh iya, kalau minat bolehlah **review-nya** , hehehe.


End file.
